


A Certain Kind of Aftercare

by DustInTheLight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, It's their first time after all give them a break, Strap-On, Strap-Ons, Strapping, These two are big dumb lesbians and I LOVE them, They fuck in this fic, They're pretty nervous, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, that's all they do, that's literally it - Freeform, they just fuck, they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustInTheLight/pseuds/DustInTheLight
Summary: Horde Prime has been defeated and the exhausted citizens of Etheria return home to get some rest before they start to put the world - and universe - back together. Adora and Catra, however, have a certain something to take care of before they can rest.It's sex. They fuck.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	A Certain Kind of Aftercare

Bright Moon was startlingly quiet when they stumbled back after Horde Prime’s defeat. Adora didn’t know what she’d been expecting - celebrations into the early hours? Cheering and laughter in the halls? The castle had been abandoned since Prime’s invasion; it was a night for people to crawl home and get some well-deserved rest.  
Bow and Glimmer entered first, arms firmly wrapped around each other’s waists, and Micah limped in after them. Adora held back for a moment, her heart catching in her chest. She was vaguely aware of more people she recognised, and had just about enough concentration left to politely not at Juliet as she passed.  
The war was truly over. They had a new mission on the horizon, now, to restore magic to the farthest reaches of the universe and share the gift they’d discovered on Etheria themselves, but frankly, Adora still felt half on edge. She saw shadows in the corner of her vision, soldiers in that familiar uniform readying their guns, heard the tramping of Horde robot feet.  
Could it really be? The last three years of heartache, dreaming of Catra and feeling her like a hole blown cleanly through the chest.  
She wished she’d taken something of hers when she left the Fright Zone. Some trinket to keep her close in her mind, some old piece of clothing which still smelled like her, even a lock of her hair would have been enough. Instead, Adora had foolishly walked out with nothing, and Catra had been completely, utterly gone.  
_No, not utterly._  
Adora shuddered as she remembered the creeping dread she’d felt at Glimmer’s rescue. Catra’s desperate grunts and tearful apology on the ship had punched fear directly into Adora’s gut. It was a horrible chill, a deep-seated sense that something was horribly wrong and maybe, just maybe, this time she could lose Catra for good.  
A clawed hand entwined fingers with her own, and jolted her out of her headspace.  
_Catra._  
Adora turned, her cheeks colouring as she fell in love all over again. Catra was here, with her, those mismatched eyes soft and warm, a gentle smile filling Adora’s heart with gold.  
“Hey, Adora,” Catra murmured. If ten minutes prior you’d asked Adora whether it was possible for her to love this magicat any more, she’d have denied it, but she’d have been lying, for when she heard those two simple words she practically whimpered.  
She pulled Catra closer, slowly enough that she had plenty of time to pull away, but she showed no such resistance, and they shared a tight hug. Adora buried her nose in Catra’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, trying to take in as much of that familiar scent as she could.  
“You smell nice,” she mumbled, not making an effort to lift her mouth away from where it was currently mashed in Catra’s neck. Catra chuckled, and the sound rumbled in her throat, against Adora’s face.  
“You realise we’ve both been, like… fighting, poisoned, incredibly stressed, and rolling around in the grass today?” She lightly petted Adora’s hair, nuzzling against her. Adora pressed up into that nudge. “Neither of us are gonna smell good.”  
“You do,” Adora stubbornly insisted. “You know how much I’ve missed you? You could come home stinking to high heaven and I’d think you smelled nice. I like _your_ smell.”  
Catra didn’t respond, even her breaths slowed, and Adora chewed on the inside of her cheek. She couldn’t tell what this was - was Catra guilty about their three years of separation? Was she overwhelmed with Adora’s insistent compliments? Was she hesitating, trying to figure out exactly where “home” meant now? She couldn’t figure it out, but she knew she couldn’t have Catra upset.  
“Hey,” she pulled away to look her in the eyes, brushing a few locks of her short hair away from her face. “Want me to show you around?”

-

A shiver ran from Adora’s tailbone up to her neck as the door slowly clicked shut behind them. As Catra stepped forward and swept her gaze around the room - _their room, now_ \- Adora swallowed thickly. She remembered the first time she’d seen this. It had blown her away and entirely overwhelmed her.  
_At least we haven’t got the issue of the bed,_ she thought to herself, before she stiffened a little. Oh. _Oh. Bed._  
She tried to keep the blush from her face as she chewed hard on her lip. Catra slowly circled the room, examining each little detail, lightly batting at the crystals hanging from the ceiling with the ghost of a smile on her face and stepping over the waterfall with a delicateness most could be easily convinced wasn’t possible for her. Adora knew better, though.  
She followed Catra into her - _their_ \- room, her heart hammering in her chest.  
“Do you like it?”  
“This is where you’ve been sleeping for these past three years?”  
“Yes?” While Adora’s gut twisted itself up in knots, Catra’s face slipped into a smirk.  
“That’s pretty fucking gay, Adora.”  
Some horrendous hybrid of a snort and a laugh tore itself from Adora’s throat, and she clapped her hand to her mouth, feeling her cheeks burn. Catra flashed a shit-eating grin, and Adora stepped closer to bury her face in the crook of Catra’s neck, hiding her blush. She felt Catra’s hands on her, one on the small of her back and the other sliding steadily up her ribs.  
Adora trembled at the contact, placing her own hands on Catra’s waist and very gently tugging her closer, bringing their hips together.  
Catra let out a tiny groan, and her hands stilled on Adora’s back, before slowly digging in a little deeper. A jolt of electricity sparked in Adora’s chest, zipping down straight between her legs. She lightly gasped, nuzzling into Catra’s neck. She knew she should say something, she knew she had to break the silence, but she couldn’t think of what to say. She parted her lips, just focusing on her shaky breathing, until Catra saved her from her spiral of panic.  
“Adora,” she breathed, sliding the hand on her back up to the wisps of hair on the back of Adora’s neck. Adora gently whimpered, nuzzling closer into Catra’s neck, shifting to press a gentle kiss behind her ear. A soft purr started up in Catra’s chest, and the magicat lifted her hand further to release Adora’s hair from her ponytail.  
Her hair spilled over her back in blonde waves, and as Catra slipped Adora’s hairband onto her own wrist, Adora couldn’t help but pull her into a tighter embrace.  
“Adora,” Catra murmured again, running those clawed fingers through the strands of Adora’s hair and teasing knots apart.  
“Catra,” Adora finally managed. Was she imagining her trembling hands? This sort of anxiety was new to her. Catra knew her inside and out, had seen her naked in the Fright Zone’s communal showers countless times, had kissed her practically every time they’d been alone together after training. What was she so afraid of?  
_I can’t even look her in the eye._  
“Come on, Adora,” Catra’s voice had some nervousness bleeding into it now, a subtle edge of her own brand of well-hidden fear which only Adora knew how to recognise. That fear was what finally gave Adora the courage to pull back and meet Catra’s gaze. The magicat’s expression was clouded, pupils blown wide, but mouth taught with concern. Adora lightly brushed her fingertips over Catra’s freckle-dusted cheekbones.  
“I love you,” she murmured, her heart warming at how Catra’s expression lit up. Her tail waved before curling around Adora’s leg, and Adora gently pulled Catra close again, their bodies flush against one another.  
“Adora,” Catra practically whispered once more, her voice hoarse. Adora leaned in and brushed their lips together, their touch feather light before it slowly grew heated. Adora ran her tongue gently over the seam of Catra’s lips and mumbled in delight as Catra opened up to let her in.  
They moved together, holding each other tightly as they breathed each other’s air, exploring each other’s mouths as if it were the very first time. By the time they broke apart, panting, Adora was throbbing in the space between her legs and Catra’s tail was flicking distinctly.  
“Can I see you?” Adora whispered, and Catra growled in response.  
“Take your fucking shirt off, princess, and I’ll consider it,” she bared her teeth, and Adora chuckled. As she lifted her hands to her hem, however, she felt a pang of fear once more.  
_Will I be enough? Will I be any good? Gods, am I even her type? Look at her. She’s so fucking cute. How can I be enough?_  
Her hesitation must have shown through on her face, as Catra visibly stilled, her tail curling nervously around her ankles.  
“Are you okay?” she asked. She reached her hand out, and then pulled it back. Adora looked up at her, saw those wonderful eyes, and steeled herself. If she couldn’t love herself, she could trust Catra to love her enough for the both of them. _Just do it._  
She pulled her red jacket and Horde shirt over her head in one, and her trousers pooled around her ankles shortly afterwards. Catra’s breath caught as Adora reached up to unclip her bra, and the magicat tentatively stepped closer.  
“Wait,” she croaked. “Please. Let me. Can I?” Adora nodded, lost for words as Catra approached. Those fingers, slightly too clumsy to be an expert but graceful enough to take Adora’s breath away, fumbled with the latch for only a moment before it unclipped and the bra fell loose. Catra sent Adora’s underwear to join her trousers on the ground, and then stood back, her eyes practically devouring Adora’s bare frame. It wasn’t particularly cold, but just the feeling of her lover’s eyes on her skin brought on a light shiver. She reached up to fold her arms over her chest, slightly subconscious, until Catra shed her clothing in the blink of an eye.  
Adora blushed hard enough she wondered if her nose would start bleeding as she realised Catra wasn’t even wearing a bra.  
In what felt like a heartbeat and an eternity in one, they stood opposite each other, utterly naked, eyes locked. Adora wanted to ravish her. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, and looked over at the cot.  
_My turn to take initiative, I guess._  
She strode over to her bed with what she hoped came across as genuine confidence, and lay back to rest on her elbows.  
“Come on,” she beckoned gently with her hands, and Catra’s cheeks darkened as she clambered onto the cot beside Adora. It was easily wide enough to accommodate them both - not that the narrow cots at the Fright Zone had ever stopped them from sharing before - and they ended up side by side, Catra flat on her back, staring with a rather petrified look up at the ceiling, and Adora propping herself up on both elbows to look down at her.  
“Are you okay?” she prompted. “Nothing has to happen, you know. We move at your pace.” Catra looked up at her, her throat visibly bobbing as she swallowed, and tugged at Adora’s arm.  
“Get down here and kiss me, you dummy.”  
_I love her._ Adora smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together. She gently hummed into Catra’s mouth. Catra reached up and brushed a lock of Adora’s hair behind her ear as they sighed together, and Adora slowly shifted to hover her torso over Catra’s.  
Her lips shifted from Catra’s lips to brush over her cheek, her jaw, underneath her ear, before she settled over the pulse point on Catra’s neck. With a glance up at Catra to make sure the magicat was okay and another pause to admire how she was already panting with desire, neck heaving with every breath, she leaned down and fastened her lips to that lovely throat.  
Catra’s response was immediate - a low, guttural growl, and her hands rising to grip Adora’s shoulders.  
“Fuck,” she gasped, and Adora hummed her pleasure in response. She sucked and kissed a bruise into Catra’s neck, one of her hands sliding up her belly to cup one of her breasts. They were smaller than her own, a perfect handful, and Adora rolled a nipple between her fingers as she worked on her pulse point with her mouth.  
When she was satisfied with her work, she pulled back, making sure to trace her teeth over her throat as she went. Catra’s pupils were blown wide, and she moved her hands up to frame Adora’s face.  
Adora smiled, thinking for a second that this was a gentle, tender gesture, but she was proven wrong as Catra pulled her roughly down to mash their lips together. She moaned into the kiss and her body arched of its own volition.  
The movement brought some friction close to where she wanted it as her groin brushed against Catra’s hip, and it brought out a stuttered gasp from deep within her chest. She pulled back, staring Catra in the face, practically trembling. Catra looked _feral,_ in the best way, and she lunged.  
Before Adora could even blink she was on her back, with the other half of her soul straddling her hips, tail whipping back and forth in excitement. Adora grinned breathlessly, letting her arms flop above her head while she caught her breath, and Catra took that chance to flash a toothy grin.  
The grin should probably have been a sign that things were about to get _interesting._  
“That was infuriatingly good,” she purred. “But I bet I can make it better.”  
Catra leaned down and fastened Adora’s nipple in her mouth before Adora had a chance to realise what was happening, and she yelped at the sensation. She twitched, curving herself up to press herself up.  
Catra purred at the encouragement, her other hand reaching up to play with her other breast while she toyed with the nippled between her teeth. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Adora was sweating, whimpering with a plea she didn’t know how to put into words. She settled for two simple words, although they held the weight of a thousand.  
“Catra, _please.”_  
That purr still rumbling in her chest, Catra sat up, hovering over Adora and nuzzling their noses together.  
“Please what?” her voice was thick and rough, like driftwood newly washed up on the shore. She sounded close to wrecked already, and Adora had barely even touched her.  
“Touch me,” Adora whined, wishing desperately to kiss Catra but unable to find the strength inside herself to nudge up the inch between their lips and seal them together.  
Catra, of course, was not a mind reader, and she began to pull away. As they lost the heat of each other’s breath, Adora grabbed Catra’s hand.  
“No,” her cheeks burned as she said it, but she pulled Catra back. “I need this. Please.”  
“Okay,” Catra grew soft, driftwood turning honey and butter. She leaned in and finally kissed her again, and Adora rested her hands on her sides, running her fingers over that fur.  
_I missed this. She’s so soft._ Heat pricked at her eyes and before she could stop herself, Adora was crying. Three years away from her lover was a difficult break for her lonely heart. She’d missed having her this close, even if they’d had to share their love for each other in secrecy in the Horde.  
Catra brushed her tears away with a tenderness which shattered her heart all over again. By the time those gentle fingers ghosted down her stomach and into the nest of golden curls between her thighs, Adora was putty in her hands.  
The first brush of those fingers on her clit made Adora whine unabashedly into Catra’s mouth, and Catra bit gently on Adora’s lower lip in response. The magicat moved her fingers in slow, light circles. Adora jerked her thighs, too far gone already to even be embarrassed by how wet they felt already.  
She broke off the kiss to gasp for breath, sobbing Catra’s name, and Catra rubbed her jaw over Adora’s, scent marking her. The gesture only brought more tears streaming down Adora’s face.  
“It’s okay,” Catra whispered. She was painstakingly gentle. It was almost bizarre, but it was exactly what Adora needed. “You’re okay, princess. I have you. We’re never going to be apart again.”  
“I love you,” Adora wept as Catra built a little pressure on her clit, her circles moving faster. She began to crave more, and her hips jumped up. “Please, inside. Please, Catra, I need you.”  
“Okay,” Catra cooed, shifting her hand until her thumb continued the movements on Adora’s clit and a finger could slide inside her. Adora cried out.  
“Shit! Oh, fu-” she was cut off as Catra crooked her finger inside her, brushing against a spot which shattered stars across Adora’s vision. Another finger slid inside, without any resistance due to how wet Adora was. Adora was rendered mute for a moment as Catra fucked her with her fingers, before she felt heat spreading through her body, stemming from between her legs.  
There was something Adora couldn’t place about being fucked by Catra. Memories of the past three years of their fights, Catra’s claws against her skin, fingers used to hurt and never caress, clashed bitterly with the movement against her clit, the sparks flashing through Adora’s body which drew sounds out of her with every breath.  
She’d spent years wishing Catra had defected, joined her in Bright Moon, cradled her like this from the beginning. She knew now that there was more to Catra’s mindset than she’d understood back then; Shadow Weaver’s abuse had affected them both in ways that had taken them these three years to unpick.  
She had pitted them together from the very beginning, planted seeds of their failures in their fragile child minds, and it had torn them apart. Adora herself had suffered at Shadow Weaver’s manipulative hands, but she knew it wasn’t comparable to Catra’s pain. They’d been hurt in such wildly different ways that while they both woke up weeping and slept with one eye open, it had such different impacts on their minds that it had driven a wedge between them when Adora left.  
The pain of those memories combined with the heart-wrenching joy she felt at having Catra back in her life crumbled the foundations of Adora’s stability. She had everything she’d ever wanted.  
Horde Prime was gone. Shadow Weaver was gone, for better or for worse.  
And Catra was here, fingers steadily pumping into Adora’s heat.  
“Catra!” she cried out as pleasure burst from her core, heat shooting through her veins and her vision going white. Catra kissed her, swallowing Adora’s whimpers and pumping her fingers through Adora’s orgasm.  
Adora twitched through the aftershocks, going limp as the feeling subsided. Her limbs grew heavy and her world calmed, like the sky after a clap of thunder. She panted heavily, eyes sealed shut, letting her heartbeat slow before she opened them again.  
Catra, still straddling Adora’s hips, sat with a fond smile on her face, pupils still blown wide with desire, but a purr of contentment filling the relative silence in the room.  
“That,” Adora hoarsely grinned. “Was fucking spectacular.”  
Catra barked a laugh, and lifted her fingers to her mouth, sucking Adora’s juices off of them.  
“Oh, fuck,” Adora groaned. Catra, realising exactly what this was doing for her, grinned and stared, unblinking, back at Adora.  
She maintained total eye contact as she cleaned off her fingers, steadily pumping her fingers in and out of her mouth. She slid them into her mouth to the knuckle, purred as she sucked them clean, and then pulled them out with a flirtatious wave of her tail. After she finished, she pulled her fingers fully out with a light pop and sighed.  
“Enjoy the show, princess?” she purred, her voice back to the heady driftwood roughness. “If I knew this was all it took to get you to loosen up and actually swear, I’d have done this years ago.”  
Adora lunged.  
Catra shrieked as Adora flipped them, and descended into near-hysterical laughter as Adora came out on top, brow touching Catra’s, propped up on her elbows and bodies brushing.  
“You’re a _tease,”_ Adora growled, nuzzling Catra’s jaw. She kissed her there, before lightly biting the edge of Catra’s ear. She relished in the sounds it drew from Catra, and pulled back as she had an idea.  
“Hey, so,” she felt her face burn as she blushed even thinking about her plan. “I, maybe, sort of have an idea. You can say no! Of course you can say no. I’m not trying to pressure you or make you feel like you have to say yes, but-”  
“Adora,” Catra’s voice was stern, but Adora could read the edge of vulnerable curiosity there.  
“Right, sorry,” Adora cleared her throat. “So, um. I can… kind of turn my sword into anything I want. I was _wondering…”_  
She trailed off before finishing her sentence, as Catra was laughing. Her mouth was wide open in a grin which exposed her fangs, her cheeks flushed dark. It was unbearably sexy.  
She brushed a tear away from her eye as she calmed down from her laughter, and grinned up at Adora.  
“Oh, Adora,” she hissed. “I think you should fuck me before I get impatient and fuck you, first.”  
Adora grinned.  
“Sounds perfect. But first…”  
She was slipping down Catra’s body before the magicat could protest, but any complaint Catra might have had died as soon as Adora settled between her thighs. Catra spread her legs, eyes dark with lust, and wrapped her tail around Adora’s arm.  
She nodded for Adora to go ahead, and Adora lowered her face to Catra’s folds.  
She closed her mouth around Catra’s clit and sucked, and Catra keened. If Adora had thought she’d known joy, it was nothing compared to watching Catra’s muscles clench as Adora ate her out. She pressed her tongue flat against Catra’s clit, lapping at it and relishing the sounds it pulled from between her lover’s teeth.  
She flattened one hand on Catra’s hip and lifted the other to trace her entrance with her forefinger, teasing before she slowly slid a single digit inside. Catra was soaked, practically dripping as Adora pumped her finger steadily in and out, still moving her mouth against her clit.  
Catra moved her hands to clench in Adora’s hair, and Adora growled at the tiny stabs of pain which sent heat directly between her legs. She added a second finger to Catra’s heat, pulling her mouth away and using her second hand to work Catra’s clit while she pressed soft kisses to Catra’s abdomen.  
“Adora, _fuck,”_ Catra gasped, her voice thick. “More, please.”  
Adora grinned, adding a third finger and curling them to press against that rough spot inside Catra which made her cry out and babble some expletives which made Adora chuckle.  
“Are you ready, love?” she slowed her movements, wanting Catra to make a decision with a clearer head so she wouldn’t be begging for more out of only desperation. Catra looked at her with fire in her eyes, and nodded.  
“Please, Adora,” she whispered, and Adora nodded, pressing a kiss directly to Catra’s clit as she slowly pulled her fingers out. She cleaned them off with her mouth, a small semblance of payback, and very much enjoyed the low growl that prompted from Catra.  
When her fingers were cleaned of Catra’s juices she got up on her knees and summoned her sword. She ran her fingers over the length of it, and then focused hard, clenching the handle in both hands as she pictured what she wanted.  
A moment of blinding light, and the weight in her hands shifted into a harness, a small toy jutting out of the O-ring at the front of it. She examined it carefully, and looked at Catra.  
“Is this okay?”  
“If you don’t fuck me with that thing right now, I’m going to lose my patience,” Catra grinned, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. Adora laughed and got up to slip into the harness, buckling it tightly to herself so it was comfortable but secure. She clambered back onto the cot, between Catra’s spread legs, and smiled warmly as Catra cradled her between her thighs.  
“You need to communicate with me, okay?” Adora lightly drew her fingers down the length of Catra, brushing a thumb over her nipple and enjoying the sharp stutter in her breathing as she did so. “If I hurt you, you need to tell me. If you want me to go slower, tell me. Okay?”  
“Adora,” Catra chuckled. “You just fucked me with three of your fingers. You can trust that I’ll be okay.” She raised an eyebrow as Adora frowned, clearly unhappy with that response, and sighed. “But, yes. I’ll tell you if I need anything. Happy?”  
Adora’s frown melted into a loving smile. “Delighted.”  
She drew her fingers through the slick still dripping from Catra’s core, using it to lubricate the toy somewhat. It was a delicate thing, small enough to be an easy toy to start with but textured and slightly curved. Adora didn’t know yet if it was going to work, but she’d wanted to design it in a way which would bring Catra as much pleasure as she could give her. She deserved it.  
She lowered herself over Catra again until she was propped on her elbows, lifting herself enough to keep watching what was happening between their legs, and let Catra reach down and guide the toy to her entrance.  
“Ready?” Adora peppered kisses along Catra’s jaw, and Catra purred, tail curling around Adora’s thigh.  
“Please,” Catra sounded desperate, and Adora’s last shred of self control snapped. She slowly pushed forwards, watching Catra’s expression as she slowly slid the toy inside of her. Catra closed her eyes, grimacing for the first few moments before her face evolved into curious pleasure.  
“Oh, fuck,” she growled, lifting her hands to Adora’s hips and bending her knees to cradle her more decidedly between her legs.  
“Good?” Adora checked, nuzzling Catra’s jaw as she stayed still for a moment to let her adjust.  
“It’s… an experience,” Catra sounded short of breath. “Please, keep going. I can take it.”  
“Are you sure?” Adora very slowly slid the toy in deeper, until their hips met. She groaned at the knowledge that the toy was fully sheathed inside her, now, and lightly rubbed her abdomen against Catra to stimulate her clit. “Tell me.”  
“Hm?” Catra, sounding very love-drunk at the stimulation, turned her head to nuzzle into the blankets. Her cheeks were flushed dark, and it was the most adorable thing Adora had ever seen.  
“Tell me how it feels,” Adora pressed a kiss to Catra’s collarbone as she started to pump her hips at a leisurely pace. Catra let out a low moan.  
“It’s… I feel full,” she blushed darker as she continued, her words broken by whimpers of pleasure. “It… it’s cold, the toy. But that’s - oh… - that’s not a bad thing.” She shuddered as Adora hit a particularly pleasurable spot; Adora altered the angle of her thrusts to hit it with every pump of her hips, and Catra descended into a fit of mewls.  
“I love you,” Adora grunted, sweating with the effort of pumping her hips back and forth. She leaned down to kiss Catra’s neck, before lightly biting her there. Catra shouted something unintelligible, hands back in Adora’s hair.  
“Fuck, Adora!” she wails. “I’m…”  
“Now?” Adora nuzzled along Catra’s throat, panting with the effort of thrusting.  
“Soon, I’m… I’m close.”  
“Okay,” Adora kissed Catra right below her ear, moving her hand down to rub Catra’s clit. She relished in the sounds it drew out of the magicat. “I love you. You’re okay, you’re safe. You can let go.”  
“Adora,” Catra sobbed as her body tensed, and her hips jumped as she came. Adora slowed her thrusts, rubbing Catra’s clit and steadily pumping Catra through her orgasm.  
As it subsided, a thunderous purr started up in Catra’s chest, and Adora rested on top of her for a moment before gently withdrawing. Catra’s purr stuttered as the toy pulled out. Adora phased the harness out of existence, and lay down beside Catra. She cuddled up to the magicat, kissing her jaw.  
“Okay?” she whispered.  
“Okay,” Catra grinned. She sounded exhausted, but in a good way - the same worn out joy they’d share after a heavy training session in the Horde. It was exhaustion which drew the stress right out of your bones and left you pleasantly loopy.  
Catra snuggled into Adora’s embrace, head nestled under Adora’s jaw. Adora kissed her hair and sighed contentedly.  
“Wow,” she breathed. “Who knew we could have been doing that this whole time?”  
Catra snorted.  
“We should probably be thankful we haven’t.” Adora looked down at her, questioning, and Catra shot her a filthy grin. “Something tells me Glimmer would have been somewhat less accepting of me if every time we fought we ended up fucking in front of them.”  
Adora giggled and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Catra’s mouth.  
“Oh, please,” she murmured. “You really think they’re not going to have to learn to deal with our PDA?”  
“Oh, they will,” Catra grinned, but settled down against Adora’s chest and closed her eyes. “I’m going to make sure of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, been a while, huh? There's been a lot of shit going on in my life lately, as is true for everyone I'm sure, but it's been, uh... a lot. Lots of hospitalisation, for one thing (not COVID, but a separate health issue which had the potential to be life threatening but luckily we caught it before it could get to that point). I also have slowly left the Good Omens fandom. I still enjoy it, but I'm not hyper fixating on it like I used to be, and my new obsession just happens to be She-Ra.
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me in a dream and I just had to get it down on paper. so, uh... here you go? Enjoy?


End file.
